Dark Magic Prince
by Jun-Amy196
Summary: Shadow is the Dark Prince who rules the land with a corrupted, iron fist. Amy is a village girl with a haunted past. When the two meet, light and darkness clash to gain dominance. But from this will love be able to blossom between the two?


Hi everyone Jun-Amy196 here. I'm rewriting this fanfic after reading it and thinking it needed improving. I don't own any of the characters. Copyrights go to Sega and its workers. Enjoy!

**Dark Magic Prince**

I take you centuries back before cars or computers were invented, where people didn't wear the clothes we wear now and where darkness ruled the lands with an iron fist, suppressing any light and crushing any good of the world. This is a story about how the kingdom of darkness clashed with the light of its long repressed people. It all started at the castle where generations of the royal family have lived.

The castle looked like it would crumble for it was ancient, bits of rock falling off it. But at a first glance you could tell that it was once a grand place, a place that seemed to bring joy, before it got corrupted. It also looked like a place no one would want to live in for it had a sense of evil about it. No plants grew near the castle nor did any animals make their homes nearby, its malice nature driving away anything. A film of dark fog surrounded it, giving it a sense of cold harshness, snuffling out any warmth.

Inside the castle it wasn't much better. It was poorly lit; shadows dancing around the haunted corridors, hiding what could be demons amongst their dark bodies. On the walls hung paintings of people who have long left this world a long time ago. The feeling that they were watching every movement sent shivers down the spines of the castle's unfortunate inhabitants whenever they walked pass.

In the middle of the castle was a huge hall. If you had thought that it would have been a better improvement to the rest of the castle then you were sadly mistaken. The hall was no better, its icy atmosphere chilling anyone to the bone. Mixed with this atmosphere was a sense of imprisonment and torture. The hall was just as badly lit as everywhere else in the castle but even so it failed to hid the hand prints of blood that were scattered all over its old bricks.

When you looked at the prints you could almost imagine the hands of the people who had touched it, trying to claw away at it while trying to escape the nightmarish place. Sitting in the middle of the hall, on his comfortable throne, wearing heavy amour that was covered in elaborate designs and patterns was a Prince. You could tell that he was one because of the fact that his subjects were cowering in fear from him.

There was a sort of important and powerful atmosphere about him, as if he could erase your entire existence with just a click of his fingers or remove your very essence from all the things you had ever touched with a clap of his hands. That's what made him a deadly hedgehog, that air of immense power at his fingertips.

His fur was a profound colour of black, the darkness of the night on his skin. Streaks of blood red planted themselves on his arms, legs and head. His quills lifted themselves from his head, defying the law of gravity, ending in little points on his head. But what made him look even more deadly were his eyes. Ruby red eyes that looked lifeless and dead, that contained an amount of coldness in them. Eyes that when turned their attention on you, would freeze you on the spot, fear seeping into your blood.

His face was handsome; with strong cheekbones and an angular jaw, arched eyebrows and a pair of perfectly kissable but masculine lips.

He sat there comfortably; gazing coldly at his subjects, with an impatient expression on his face as he subconsciously tapped his fingers on the arm rest, repeatedly in a tune. His bored and impatient expression was what scared everyone the most. One thing you must never do is keep the Prince waiting for he would be in a foul mood. Nor should you ever make him bored for he would device sick ways in order to keep himself entertained.

He yawned, its sound echoing around the room and all his subjects cringed, terror clearly written on their faces. The Prince's yawn soon turned into a smirk at the fear of his subjects.

He didn't know why but he liked it when people were terrified of him that horrified look entering their eyes. He guessed it made him feel powerful, holding a tight grip over someone like that, intoxicating him with power. The Prince was drunk on the power his subject's fear granted him, relishing the taste of it on the tip of his tongue.

He yawned again before tapping his fingers on the armrest, picking up on where he left off. A few more minutes and he was mumbling to himself, calling his subject's 'waste of space and air' and 'useless servants'. His subjects cowered in fear again. They knew how easily impatient the Prince could become, having been on the receiving end of his wrath.

"Where are those soldiers I sent out this morning? I remember specifically ordering them to be back at sun set" he directed his cold blood red death glare at a servant up close who was shivering in his thick, itchy woollen tunic. "Um y-yo-your H-Hi-Highness…they m-might be taking a d-dif-different route, to av-avoid the r-re-res-resistance…" the servant quietened down when he saw the Prince's glare harden. He shrank back into the crowd around the Prince's throne, hoping to camouflage himself amongst the other servants.

The Prince sighed, loosening his tense shoulders and chasing away his impatience. He continued to drum his fingers rhythmically against his armrest, one hand underneath his chin to hold his head up.

Then there was movement within the cluster of servants, shuffling to create a path as Mobians in amour that was dirty with soil and mud moved towards the Prince. Following them in chains and tattered clothes were women, wounds visible on their bodies and tears staining their beautiful faces.

They came to a halt in front of the Prince before bowing, showing that they were inferior and loyal to him. They rose up and the leader spoke. "Your Highness, we apologize for the tardiness but we experienced some… Problems on our way here that forced us to change our usual route."

The Prince swiped his eyes over the women in the room, fear evident in their eyes and body as they glanced around the room. The Prince turned back his attention towards the leader. "These ladies are from the village of Lux Reprimi. Hopefully you will find a suitable bride from this selection"

With a tug of on the chain, the women were brought to the front before the Prince's calculating and judging eyes. After a few minutes of carefully studying each woman, the Prince leaned back in his throne and with a growl of annoyance said "None of them are worthy of being my bride and Queen. You know what to do with them"

With that the sound of fabric being ripped filled the hall followed by the sound of terrified females screaming and males moaning in a lustful way, while the Prince sat there on his throne.

In a village not too far away from Lux Reprimi, the news of the attack had spread among the people, loath and rage at the Prince's cruelty and dark nature clear in the words they said.

The townsfolk had held a meeting, discussing about whether they should stay or abandon the village for they figured that they were next to be attacked after studying the pattern the soldiers of the Prince had taken.

As fear of the men's wives and daughters being stolen from them filtered through the village preparations were made in case they happened to strike in the cover of the night. In a hut, preparing to lock the door and windows was a bubble gum pink hedgehog.

She looked to be about the age of around seventeen or eighteen and despite being dressed in a rough, dirty woollen dress complete with leather corset which hugged her curvy figure; it did not hide the fact that she was stunningly beautiful.

Bright turquoise eyes set in a creamy heart-shaped head with pink waves tumbling down, framing her face. Her eyes; which were a mixture between a light blue and green, seemed to spew out liveliness, constantly withholding a lively light within their depths. They seemed able to hide the pain of her past, of how her life had changed for the worst as a cause of that one event.

Soft cheeks and a small jaw gave her face a sort of vulnerable quality that made anyone who saw her wanted to protect her from the harms of the world. A button nose lay above a pair of sensuously plumb lips. With a full lower lip, her lips were the ones any man would want to claim as his own, would fight viciously to make sure no other man would steal a kiss. Her soft curvy, hourglass figure was sought over by many men and envied by the women of the village.

She buzzed around the hut; closing doors, drawing curtains over windows and sorting out any mess around. When she was certain that the place was tidy, she decided it was time to head to bed.

A knock at the front door stopped her in her tracks as she was just about to get ready to sleep. Heading over to the door with graceful movements, she hastily unlocked the door before throwing it open. As her laid on the person before her, a burst of joy and happiness expanded in her chest, originating from her heart.

Standing before her was a male hedgehog with cobalt blue fur and light grass green eyes. His long quills were pointed downwards, five points like a star all curved towards the ground. He towered over her, her head barely reaching his shoulders. The male hedgehog grinned at her, flashing pearly white teeth that made rivalled that of movie stars. She felt an answering smile tug at her lips at the sight of him.

"Hello Amelia" said the male hedgehog in a teasing tone and yelped when he received a pinch to the arm. "You deserved that Sonic. You know how much I hate being called Amelia. My name is Amy. Sheesh" Amy answered in mock anger, trying her best to not show that she wasn't serious.

She was about to close the door on him but he kept it open with his hand and foot. Not having the will or strength to fight his hold on the door, she turned around to walk to the stairs to go to bed. Instead she was held back by a pair of arms, strongly yet gently holding her to him. Just as she was about to squirm out of his hold, Sonic placed his chin on her shoulder, near the juncture where her neck ended and where her shoulder began. After a few seconds Amy relaxed in his arms, enjoying the feel of his strong arms against her soft flesh.

It made her feel so feminine, so fragile compared to him. "I'm sorry Amy. You know how I like to tease you. Please don't be mad at me" whispered Sonic, his mouth at her ear, his breathe tickling her. She quietly giggled to herself.

"I'm not mad at you Sonic. I was just teasing you as well. But I think I took it too far. Must have something to do with what was discussed earlier today. I mean the stress of the situation must be taking its toll on me" Amy whispered back, trying to hide how worried she was.

Sonic gave her a comforting squeeze and shushed her, while gently rocking her back and forth. "I won't let you become captured. I would die trying if it ever happened. You know how much I love you. If anyone dares try and take you away from me I would gladly kill the bastard. Even that maggot Dark Prince who has corrupted this country" Sonic said in a harsh tone of voice, his hatred for the Dark Prince clearly evident in his speech.

It was Amy's turn to give a comforting squeeze of Sonic's arm that was around her waist. "Don't worry. I won't ever leave you. They would have to subdue me or even kill me and even then I would come back to you in death" Amy declared her voice firm with her sincerity and love for him.

Sonic was quiet for a few moments before placing a small kiss on her collar bone, a sort of acceptance of her determination, releasing a sigh from her. They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of one another. Amy felt so relaxed in his arms that her eyes started to droop, weariness taking over her body. Sonic must have sensed this for he stated that they should be heading off to bed. With a promise to come visit her in the morning, he left her hut to go perform his duties as sentry.

As she trudged up the ladders that lead her to her bed, her thoughts fell onto the Dark Prince. A cruel man, he terrorised villages in search of a perfect bride. But it never seemed as if he found one. And the women who were captured from the destroyed villages were said to never be seen again. Amy knew that all too well. She stopped her thoughts from going in that direction, having spent years trying to live past the emotional pain that harboured with that thought.

She slipped into the sheets, the weariness having spread to every corner of her body, sighing in the relief she found. Within a few moments she was asleep, where nightmares of her past plagued her dreams.

At the castle, the Dark Prince was on his throne, showing how frustrated he was with the tapping of his fingers. Standing before him was the leader of the soldiers he had sent out that morning. A thick silence hung between them the leader looking everywhere, else except for the Dark Prince, all too aware of the Prince's glare directed at him.

As if the silence had become too much for him the Dark Prince roared his annoyance and brought his fist down on the throne's armrest, jolting the leader with fear. "I was so sure I would have found a bride by now. Why is it taking so long?" he asked, not seeming to expect an answer.

Just as the leader was about to say something the Dark Prince simply stated "I know why. Because I allow the neighbouring villages a chance to evacuate and that my soldiers are as slow as snails that they are unable to capture them quickly enough, giving them a chance to escape" the venom in the Dark Prince's voice thick and he didn't seem to mind that he had criticised his soldiers.

"Hmm. No matter. Tonight I want you and your men to set out to the village of Lux Reprimi. Bring back all the women you find. And kill anyone who shows signs of resistance" the command was sharp and quick, allowing no room for refusal. The leader, knowing better to not argue, gave a curt nod before spinning on his heels and exiting the throne-room.

So sorry it took me so freaking long to just get this one chapter done. Let's just blame it all on my laziness and other complicated and time consuming aspects of my life. Might take me a while to write the other redo's and carry on with the ones I've started but if you give me time I'll get it done. Comments are always welcome so make sure you leave me your opinion of this chapter.


End file.
